Descendants 3 Fanfic
by ValerieGranger1999
Summary: Mal has just discovered her dad is Hades. She wants to help to try to get him out but things went wrong when Maleficent comes back and takes over Audrey's body. Auradon is in danger, and Uma tells Mal that she is also in danger. Everyone teams up to save Auradon from destruction.
1. PreviewAuthor's note

**Hey, guys, it's me, SailorNova1999, I know it has been a long time since I have done Descendants fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the two Descendants story because I am making Descendants 3 fanfic. IF you haven't read the two stories I made, I suggest you go there first and read it before this one. First, read Descendants 2019 and then read Descendants 2019: a New Island after you read Descendants 2019. Make sure you leave a review of what you think about it.**

**Are you guys excited? Descendants 3 is coming out this year. I know what you're thinking, you think this is going to be the official story of the series, no it's not. And if you think that I am copying the story, no I am not, this is what I think it's going to happen. I saw the teaser trailer, and I thought why not make a fanfic about it. PLEASE GO SEE THE TRAILER! it's really cool. Please read this story and leave a review. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1: Mal's Father

The next day after the cotillion, Mal woke up, and she walks to her locker half-asleep. Mal opens her locker mumbling to herself. Suddenly Ben creep up behind her, and he scared her," Good morning Mal," he says. She screamed awake," Ben, now I am awake," she says. He laughs," I scared you didn't I," he asked. She scoffed," Yeah you did," she says as she turns around, and grab her books from her locker. She smiled, and turn around to look at Ben," So how did you sleep last night," she asked. He sighed," I was so tired, I can't believe that Fairy Godmother wouldn't let us sleep in," he says. Mal rolled her eyes," I know right," she says.

The bell rang, and Ben looks at Mal," Well we better not be late for class," Ben says. Mal nods," Yeah, let's go," she says.

They both walk to class together, holding hands as they walk along the hallways of the school.

Inside the class, Evie came to Mal," Mal I need your help," Evie says. Mal looks at her," What's wrong Evie," she asked. Evie looks around," Does this dress make me look fat," she asked. Mal laughs," You look fine, totally fine," she says. Evie hug Mal," Oh thank you," Evie says. Mal smiled, and she walks to her desk.

Evie sat right next to Dizzy," Did she said it looks great on you," Dizzy asked. Evie nods," Yeah she said I look fine," she says. Dizzy squeal," I can't believe she said that," she says. Evie nods," I know right, I thought it was going to look weird on me," she says. Dizzy scoffed," Oh don't be silly, I told you that you look good in it," she says.

Audrey came and sat right next to Mal," Hey Mal," Audrey says. Mal looks at her," Hey Audrey, how was the spa trip," she asked. Audrey sighs," Oh it is amazing, I should take you sometimes you know, they got a full-on message, and everything, even a pedicure, like my nails," she asked. Mal nods in agreement," I adore your nails, I always get new fashion from Evie," she says. Audrey laughs," I love her fashions, it has been all over the internet," she says. Mal nods," Yep she has so many followers," she says.

Class started, and Merlin came in and started teaching the class.

Lunchtime in Auradon, Mal walk with her friends, and Jane holds Carlos's hands," Mal you fell asleep throughout the lessons of our classes," Jane says. Mal scowl," So...I am totally sorry but the lessons were pretty boring, the only time I stayed awake was the science class," she says. Jay laughs," Because of your mother's style, magic," he says. Mal scoffed," Jay how dare you," she says. Everyone laughs.

As Mal was walking, she heard a voice," Mal," it said. Mal looks around, and heard it again," Mal," it said again. Everyone turns around, and Carlos look at Mal," Hey are you alright," he asked. Mal shakes her head," Huh yeah, did anyone hear that voice," she asked. Carlos looks confused," No we didn't hear anything," he says. Jane came to Mal," Are you sure, I can get Ben," Jane asked. Mal shakes her head," No I am alright, I am going to go for a walk by myself," she says.

Mal walks out of Auradon, and she walks through the forest. She keeps hearing the voice getting closer and closer," Mal," it said louder. Mal looks ahead," What is that," she asked. A blue light shines through the forest, and she walks towards it. Mal came closer, and the voice became more apparent," Mal," it said. The voice was raspy, but Mal recognizes as a male voice," Mal," he says. Mal gasped," Dad," she says.

**Hey guys just to let you know, this isn't from my Descendants 2019 series. This is completely opposite. The two stories are separate from this so yeah. Well things got tense in the end of this chapter. Please please review I would appreciate that. **


	3. Chapter 2: Under Pressure

Mal keep watching the blue flame," Dad, what happen to you," she asked. He didn't say anything, and Mal stare at the flame," How do I get you out," she asked. The Flame didn't do anything but then," Your spellbook," he said. Mal scoffed," Well I can't do that because of well...I just gave my spellbook to Fairy Godmother of Auradon and," she says. The flame got bigger, and Mal whimper," I can go ask, I will be right back," she says. She walks away.

At Auradon, Ben sits in front of his desk working on the papers when his Dad came walking in," Hey I got more papers for you and you have to go to a meeting in Prince Eric's castle, and an opening ceremony in Auradon town," he says. Ben sighed," You got it, Dad, I will do the best I can," he says. Adam nods, and Fairy Godmother came in," Ben I need you to go help me with something big, I need you to help me figure out new designs for the cafeteria," she says. Ben nods," I will get to it," he says. Adam gets mad," I asked him to help me first," he says. Fairy Godmother scoffed," Excuse me, the meeting is not till 1:00 and the opening ceremony is not till 3:30, yours can wait," she says. Adam look at her," Yours can wait, my son has no time for this he has to get ready," he says. Ben slammed the table," Will you two stop it, I will go to Fairy Godmother's situation first right now, and then I will go with Adam next because right now it is 9:00 and I got time before the meeting," he says. Adam sighs," Oh well I never thought of the time yet," he says. Fairy Godmother nods," Well let's get started then," she says.

As soon as Ben got up, Mal went running in, and he sighed," Now what," he asked. His eyes got wide," Oh Mal, what's wrong," he asked. Mal looks at Adam, and Fairy Godmother," King Adam, Fairy Godmother," she bowed. She continues," Ben I need to ask you something, I don't know how to explain, but it is very urgent, and can you help me," she asked. He breaths tensely," Sorry Mal, I am kind of busy right now, I got to do two things right now," he says. Mal is impatient," But Ben, this is an emergency," she says. Ben scowl," Can it wait Mal, I am really busy right now," he says. Mal argues," I can't wait, this is urgency, and you're busy with two situations," she yelled. He scowls louder," Mal I am busy, I have no time for you," he says. Mal sighed," Fine no time for me, I will go ask someone else then," she says. Ben gasped," Mal, wait I didn't mean it that way," he says. Mal shakes her head," No it's fine," she says as she walks out the door. Fairy Godmother whistle and Adam scratches his head," Maybe I will change the meeting and the opening ceremony," he says. Fairy Godmother wince," It can wait," she says. They both walk out, leaving Ben alone.

Mal sat in the quad area, and Evie came to her," Hey Mal, are you alright," she asked. Mal shrugs," I am just a little mad right now," she says. Evie sighed," You can tell me," she says. Mal looked at Evie," I don't want to talk about it," she says. Evie shakes her head," No tell me straight away," she says. Mal sighed," Fine, I tried going to Ben to tell him something but he said that he is busy and he didn't have time for me," she says. Evie look down," That was something I was trying to tell you as soon as I got here but you look like you felt down," she says. Mal looked at Evie confused," Ben looks like he is feeling pressured right now, I went into his office, he looks stressed," she says. Mal looks down," Why did I not recognize that I feel so bad walking out, you know what I will be right now," she says.

Mal got up and walk to Ben's office.

Ben got up, and Mal hugs him," I am sorry, why didn't you tell me that you were under pressure," Mal asked. He sighed," I was going to tell you but I should be the one apologizing, I am the one who yelled at you," he says. She sighed, and he looks at her," What do you need," he asked. She rubs her hips," Um well, I need my spellbook," she says. Ben gasped," Mal we talk about this, no magic," he says. Mal looked at him," I haven't explained, you see my dad Hades, he is trap in some kind of podium, and it looks like it links to the Isle of the lost, and he is trap. He wants me to get him out," she says. Ben got shocked," Wait your Dad Hades is trap inside the podium, and he wants you to get him out, how did he get in there," he asked. Mal shrugged," I don't know," she says. He sighed," Ok but after that don't use your spellbook, wait is your spellbook even going to help him get out," he asked. Mal shrugged," I don't know, I will try, I just need to find the right spell if not, I will figure it out," she says. Ben nods," Ok I will come with you to the museum," he says. Mal smiles," Thanks," she says.

Ben and Mal walk out of the room.

In Mal and Evie's room, the lizard of Maleficent comes out of her cage, and run out the crevace of the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Maleficent's Return

Ben and Mal walk out of the school, and bump into Chad," What are you guys up to," Chad asked. Ben sighs," None of your business Chad, we are running an errand that is really personal, so can you please get out of our way," he says. Chad scoffed," So what is this personal errand that you have to go to with Mal," he asked. Mal look at Ben, and she feels his tension, and she bugged in," We have to go and run an errand for Evie who is sick in her room, so we have to go to Auradon City, and run something personal," she says. Chad nods his head," Oh ok so that is what it is, ok," he says as he leaves.

Mal looks at Ben," Ben you're tensing up, you're about to go full on beast," she says. He sighs," I will try to calm down, I just feel so pressured right now," he says. She hugs him," Calm down Ben, I am around," she says. He nods, and they kept walking.

They got to the museum, and Mal grabs her spellbook," Come on there has to be a spell to get my father out or is there any solution to get him out," she asked. Ben looked out the door," Come on hurry up, Fairy Godmother is going to check the Museum, and we are going to be in big trouble if we are found," he says. She sighed," I am trying to hurry up," she says. She didn't find anything, and she put her spellbook back," I didn't find anything," she says. He came to her and hug her," I am sorry, I will see what I can do, but right now let's get out," he says. She nods, and they walk out.

Mal walks alone, and Jay came to Mal," Hey Mal, what's wrong," he asked. She shrugs, and she sighed," I thought I can find a solution to get my father out, but I don't know," she says. He looks at her," Maybe we could help you, there is always a solution with us around with you, I will help you," he says. She smiled weakly," You don't have to Jay, I appreciate the offer," she says. He shakes his head," No I am going to help you, I will let you know what I can do," he says as he left.

Mal walks to her dorm and finds Evie sewing," I thought you're with Doug sewing or something," Mal asked. Evie look at Mal while sewing through the cloth," Doug had to go to class, he has a test coming up," she says. Mal nods, and she sat down. Evie stop sewing and look at Mal," Ok what is wrong, you look like you're having a bad time," she says. Mal sighed," I am not going to tell you, it isn't important anyway," she says. Evie glare at Mal," Mal," she says. Mal sighs," Fine, I just found my father in the forbidden forest, and I thought my spell book could have a solution of getting him out but there was no result so now I don't know what to do other than getting killed," she says. Evie look at the window, and then at Mal," I can help you, I am your best friend," she says.

Mal smiles, and walk to her side of the room, and get her stuff ready for class," Well Jay may come in here, if he asked where I am, just tell him that I am going to class," she says. Evie nods.

In Jay and Carlos's room, Jay rummage through his stuff, and sighed," I need a solution to help Mal, where is it," he says. Carlos came in, and he stare at Jay," What the hell are you doing," he asked. Jay stop, and he look at Carlos," I am helping Mal," Jay says. Carlos got confused, and he walk to his bed," Ok for what," he asked. Jay kept rummaging through his things," To get her Father out or figure something out," he says. Carlos gasped," Her father," he asked. Jay nods, and Carlos sigh," I can't help you, but maybe there is someone we could ask in the isle that could help us," he asked. Jay got shocked," There is, who, tell me Carlos so I can tell Mal," he says. Carlos step back," Dr. Faciliar's daughter Celia," he says. Jay ran out of his dorm. Carlos sighed.

Dude look at Carlos," Nice job Carlos, you get an A for helping Jay...woo hoo," he says sarcastically. Carlos rolled his eyes," Oh shut up dude," he says.

Jay came running in Evie's room, and Evie look at Jay," Mal is in class right now, what do you have to say," she asked. He look at Evie," Carlos, and I found a solution to Mal's father," he says. Evie gasped," What is it," she asked. He look at Evie," We may have a solution that Celia could help Mal look for her father or any clues to help him," he says. She gasped," We got to tell Mal," she says.

Outside the dorm, a lizard went into hiding, and she look around. She sees a girl with brown hair, and pink dress, Audrey.

Audrey walk with Jane," Come on Jane you got to help me do my homework," Audrey says. Jane sighed," I will, can you walk a little slowly, Carlos keeps up with my pace, you know what I will meet you there, I got to go to the bathroom," she says. Audrey scoffed," Fine then," she says.

Chad came to Audrey," Hey what you doing," he asked. Audrey scoffed," Nothing Chad," she says. He sighed," Well what are you going to do for graduation," he asked. She sighed," Oh maybe go and invite the whole school to my party," she says. He gasped," Omg, I want to be invited," he says. She scoffed," Of course you are going, my goodness who else went to Mal's Lady of the Court Cotillion," she asked. He sighed," Yeah that true, I was there for a little while," he says.

The lizard also know as Maleficent turn into smoke, and possessed Audrey," Perfect, I got a body that I can use to be my servant," she says. Chad gasped," Wait you're not Audrey," he says. Audrey now being possessed by Maleficent scoff," Of course I am not Audrey, I am Maleficent who I am possessing her, and you can help me," she says. He shakes his head," I am not going to help you, I never help a villain," he says. Maleficent grab her staff, and she use her spell to hypnotize Chad," Now you will help me and be my servant," she says. In unison," Yes Maleficent," Chad says. Maleficent smiled," Good now come on, and let's go and possessed a few things on her, her clothes feel a little bland," she says. Chad nods, and follow Maleficent.

At the museum, a spinning wheel, and a crown awaits in a glass case," Chad steal that crown, I already turn off the alarm," Maleficent says. Chad nods, and he grab the crown, and Maleficent scratch her chin," I am going to set up guards in here so if anyone knows it's gone, they can get the blame off of them, and they will be in jail, and I will be able to rule the world, come Chad, let's go to a cottage where the three fairies were, and I can set up there," she says. Chad nods.


	5. Chapter 4: Crown and Scepter Stolen

**Please review**

After class, Mal came walking out of her classroom, and Jay ran up to her," Mal, we have good news," he says. Mal looks at Jay," What is it," she asked wearily. Jay panted," We found out information about getting your dad," he says. She gasped," Who...tell me," she asked. He looks at me," Dr, Faciliar's daughter, Celia," he says. She sighed," But isn't she stuck in the isle," she asked. He nods," Yeah but maybe we could find a way to get there," he says. She nods," Yeah, when are we going," she asked. He looks at her," Tomorrow morning because that is when we don't have class," he says. She nods," Oh right, we can do that," she says. He sighed," Well I am going to see you tomorrow," he says. She nods.

Meanwhile, Audrey and Chad walk through the woods," I need to find a base for me," Audrey says. Chad looks straight, and then Audrey looks ahead," Ah ha, it's the cottage that the three fairies use to live, I am going to stay there," she says. Chad follows Audrey, and she looks at him," I don't have use for you, take your leave, and forget anything that has happened," she says. He nods and leaves.

Audrey went inside the cottage, and she grabs a witch's bowl and started pouring her magic," Hmm, but my power is not enough, I need to go find some ingredients," she says. She walks out of the cottage, and she walks through the woods.

The night in Auradon, Ben is sitting in his office rubbing his head," Ugh, I don't know what is going on with me," he says. Suddenly Fairy Godmother came in," Your majesty, there is a problem in the museum," she says. He sighed, and blinks his eyes a few times," What is it," he asked. She stares at Ben," Are you alright," she asked. He looks at her," I am fine, I am just tired that's all," he says. She nods," Uh you have to come with me, the crown is stolen from the museum," she says. He stands up," The crown, you mean the crown for Mal," he asked. She nods.

Suddenly Mal came running in," Ben, I need to talk to you," she says. He looks at her," Can it wait later Mal, the crown is stolen in the museum," he says. She gasped," The crown...stolen but how," she asked. He shrugs," I don't know, but I will figure it out," he says. She looks at him," Ok then, I won't mention what I was going to say, just let me know if you need help," she says. He nods and left.

Mal ran out of his office and went to her dorm.

Evie looks at her," What's wrong, you look stern," she asked. Mal sighed," Ben says the crown in the museum has been stolen by I don't know and he doesn't know either," she says. Evie gasped," There hasn't been ever a threat, who would steal a crown," she asked. Mal shrugs," I don't know," she says.

She looks ahead, and then she sees a tank that her mom was in empty," Where is my mom, you didn't let her loose did you," she asked. Evie came to the tank," I didn't even touch your mother, try asking Jay and Carlos," she says. Mal nods and left the room.

She came to Jay and Carlos's room. Carlos gasped," Whoa Mal, what's wrong," he asked. She looks at him," Did you touch my mom's tank when she was a lizard or did you Jay," she asked. Jay look at her," I didn't touch the tank," he says. Carlos nods," Neither did I, why," he asked. She looks at them worried," My mom is missing, she is nowhere to be seen," she asked. Carlos looks at Dude," Maybe she wanted to get out of the tank and get a little fresh air," Carlos says. She shakes her head," There is no way she would get out of that tank, that is way impossible Carlos," she says. Jay looks at Mal," Try looking under your bed, and in small places," Jay says. She nods," Yeah I haven't tried that yet," she says. Mal walks back to her room.

At Mal's room, Mal look under her bed and she sighs, "I been rummaging through my room, and still have nothing," she says. Ben comes in Mal's room, "Mal, I think I might know where your mom is," he says. She looks at him with a shocked face, "Where is she," she asked. He looks at her with a worried face, "Maleficent's scepter in the Museum, it's missing and that could be a link that your mother might be back once again to get her revenge, and second of all there has been a sighting of evil magic somewhere around Auradon," he says. She sat on her bed with disbelief, and she looks at the ground, "That is impossible, how can my mother be back, the power of love change her to a lizard, and the only thing that has evil magic around Auradon is my Dad," she says. Ben walks back and forth, "What else can I say to you Mal, she is probably back and how can your dad use magic, I mean he is stuck as a flame, the only person that can touch the scepter is your mother," he says. Mal looks down.

Guards come inside Mal's room, "Your majesty, Lady Mal, King Adam, and Queen Belle would like to see you both in their chamber," the guards said. Mal and Ben look at each other and then walk out of the room.

At the cottage, Audrey looks at her wand, "Hmm, Benny Boo thinks that Maleficent is back, well I am back, I need to come up with a plan," she says. She scratches her chin, and she grins, "I am going to put everyone to sleep for eternity, and I will rule this kingdom, and let everyone out of the isle, yes that is a good plan, I think it is finally I make my entrance," she says. She laughs evilly, and poofs out of the cottage," she says.


	6. Chapter 5: Hades is on the Isle

Ben and Mal head to the castle chamber. Ben looks at his mom and dad, "You need something mom, dad," he asked. Adam look at Ben with a concerned look, "Ben, you're the king of Auradon, first the Queen's Crown was stolen, now the Scepter of Maleficent. There is a lot of evil things going on in Auradon that we can't have," he says. Ben looked down, "I am trying my best at doing this Dad, I can't be in two places at once," he says. Mal thinks to herself and then her eyes turn wide, "Wait you can, you can be in two places in one Ben," she says. Ben looks at Mal with a curious look, "What do you mean," he asked.

Mal comes to Ben, "I am the Lady of the Court and what I could do is, you can go look and see who stole the crown at the museum and I could go find my Mom's Scepter because only I can touch the scepter without falling asleep," she says. Ben gasped, "Good thinking Mal, I knew I love you so much," he says. Mal smiles, and Ben look at her eyes, "But there has been something I meant to ask you a long time ago, and I was so busy with King business," he says. She looks at him, "What do you want to ask," she asked. He looks at her, "Well I want the whole school to know what I am about to do," he says. Mal looks at Ben, "Can it wait a bit later, we need to go and do some business to do," she says. She walks out of the room, and Ben sighs.

Ben runs after Mal, "Can we do it soon though, I am dying to ask you in front of the whole school," he says. Mal smiles, "Soon, but Ben the museum is the other way," she says. Ben laughs nervously, "Right, I will go the other way," he says. He walks the other way.

Ben walks out of the castle when Jay and Carlos wrapped their arms around Ben, "You are trying to propose to Mal aren't you," Jay asked. Ben looked at him, "How did you know," he asked. Carlos scoffed at him, "Dude we could see the ring box in your pocket," he says. Ben looked down at his pockets and laughs nervously, "Yeah I am trying to propose to her in front of the whole school," he says. Carlos looks at him, "Then why don't you right now," he asked. Ben bites his lips and sighs. Jay smiles, "Oh I know, you are having a hard time asking her and don't have the guts to ask her isn't it," he asked. Ben shakes his head, "No it isn't about that, it's just, Mal wants to do business first and ask later on then, I tried," he says. Carlos looks at Jay, "Don't worry, we both can help with this, come on Jay," he says. Ben smiles, "Thanks Carlos," he says.

Mal walks to her room, and look around, "Maybe the Scepter is in my room, and I totally forgot to put it in the museum, then again how can it be when my mom was holding it, and she turns into a lizard. The Scepter is not here then," she says. She kept looking for it when she heard a knock at the door, "I am busy right now, so if you want to come to visit, then you have come at the wrong time," she says.

The door opens, and Evie and Celia came walking into Mal's room. Evie looked confused at what Mal is doing, "What are you doing," Evie asked. Mal sat up and gasped, "Evie, Celia...I was just looking for my mother's Scepter," she says. Evie crossed her arms, "So you can use magic again," she asked. Mal shakes her head, "Evie no it's not like that, the Scepter is missing, it's not in the museum," she says. Evie gasped and looks at Celia. Celia looks at Evie, "Then that means," Celia says. Evie hushed Celia, "We don't know for sure if she is back," Evie says. Mal looks around, "Maybe I misplaced it," she says. Evie gave the confused look again, "How can you be so sure," she asked. Mal laughs nervously, "Maybe it rolled out of the museum, yeah maybe it did," she says. Evie stops Mal, "Wait, put the finding the Scepter on hold, there is something we have to tell you, well Celia has to tell you," she says.

Celia looks at Mal, "You know how you told Evie that you found your dad in the forbidden forest. Well your dad told you a lie that he was trap inside the flame, he is on the isle, what he meant to say was that he is stuck on the Isle," Celia says. Mal sighs, "That little sneak...and I was trying to find a way to get him out like that," she says. Evie nods, "Well what can you do...nothing," she says. Mal nods, "I need to go take a walk," she says. Evie and Celia look at each other and watch Mal leave.

Mal walks to the bridge towards the enchanted lake when suddenly Audrey appears at the middle of the bridge, "Hello Mal, trying to find a reunion with your Daddy," Audrey asked. Mal gasped, "What are you doing with that Scepter Audrey, give me it," she says. Audrey laughs, "Whoa whoa, where is the fire here. I want to get revenge for what you did to me," she says. Mal looked at her, "Wait, Audrey wouldn't say that you're not Audrey...MOTHER! Why are you possessing her," she asked. Audrey grins, "I can do what I want to do Mal. Since I have magic...BUT enough talk, there is something coming for you, and you have to wait and see," she says as she disappears in smoke. Mal ran back to the dorm.

As Mal got to inside, she bumped into Evie, "Evie, I know who took the Scepter, and the Queen's Crown," Mal says. Evie looks at her, "Who," she says. Mal looked at her scared, "Audrey, but it isn't like her, Maleficent is back, and she possessed Audrey," she says. Evie's eyes got wide, "You're not kidding, she's back, but how," she says. Mal shakes her head, "I don't know, she must have got out of her cage, and crawl through the dorms and use Audrey as a victim," she says. Evie nods, "We need to tell someone, we have to tell the whole school," she says. Mal looks at Evie, "Evie, we need to tell Belle, Adam, and Fairy Godmother about this and then we tell the people of Auradon," she says. Evie nods and Mal look around, "Where is Celia, I need to talk to her," Mal asked. Evie looked at the door, "She is in there," she says. Mal runs to the door.

Celia gasped, "Have you heard of knocking," she asked. Mal crossed her arms, "Look, evil has come to Auradon and I need your help," she says. Celia nods, "Yeah I know," she says. Mal got shocked and shake her head, "Never mind, what I was trying to say is, do you think my dad Hades has the power to stop Audrey," she asked. Celia nods, "Yeah he has an ember that he keeps for as his power," she says. Mal nods, "Then we go to the isle and get that ember," she says. Celia nods.

Mal walks out of Celia's room and Ben stands in front Mal, "Come on to the front of the school, the whole school is waiting," Ben says. Mal got confused and stops Ben, "Ben before we do that, can we speak to your mother and father and Fairy Godmother, I know where the crown and Scepter is," she says. He sighs, "Fine, but make it fast," he says. Mal smiles, and run to the castle.

Adam, Fairy Godmother, and Belle were in front of Mal, "Do you have something to say," Adam asked. Mal nods, "I know who stole the crown and Scepter," she says. The three looked at each other and Mal stares at them, "Audrey, but she is possessed by my mother and she is out for revenge," she says. Belle gasped and Adam look down, "That is impossible, how could that be," he asked. Mal nods, "That was my question, but as I was walking on the bridge towards the enchanted lake, Audrey came appearing out of nowhere and threaten me that she is after me," she says. Belle looks at Adam, "What are we going to do, how will everyone know? How do we stop this," she asked. Mal looks down sadly and looks at the isle, "The only person I might know who can do this is my father, Hades," she says. Adam and Belle gasped. Fairy Godmother look at Mal, "But Mal, he is a god, he can't be trusted," she says. Mal closes her eyes and then looks at her, "But he is my father. I can try to get him to trust me to give me his ember, and I can try to remove this evil once in for all," she says. Adam nods, "Do what you got to do," he says. Mal nods.

At the front of the school, Mal came back and saw everyone gathering around the stage, "What is going on," Mal asked.

Jay and Carlos came to Mal, "Congratulations this could be the day," Jay says. Mal looked at them, "What do you mean my day," she asked.

Suddenly Ben stands on stage, "Mal, come up to the stage, there is something I want to ask you," he says. Mal smiled weakly, and walk up to the stage. Ben stares at everyone, "Everyone please be quiet, I been waiting for this moment," he says. Mal looked at everyone, and Ben smiles, "Mal, this is the spot where I first met you. You triggered something in my chest, and I thought I could share that moment with you. I love you Mal, did I mention that and I finally get down on my knees," he says. Mal gasped, and cover her mouth, "Mal, will you marry me," she asked. Mal cries, "Have you been trying to ask me this," she asked. Ben nod and Mal smiles, "Yes I will marry you," she says.

Everyone cheers. Mal and Ben came down and hug everyone, "I am so proud of you," Evie smiles. Mal hugs her, "Oh thank you, I didn't even know," she says. Jay and Carlos pat Ben in the back, "You finally did it," Carlos says. Ben smiles, "I know, I am engaged," he says. Queen Belle and King Adam smiles, "Congratulations but don't you got to go to the isle and talk to Hades," Adam asked. Mal hugs them, "I know, let me talk to Ben to let him know that we are going to be there," she says. Belle nods.

Fairy Godmother smiles, "Congratulations on your engagement. Bibbidy-Bobbity-Boo," she says. Mal laughs and walks to Ben, "Ben there is something I have to say alone," she says. Ben nods, and look at Carlos, Jay, and Evie, "Can you come with us too," she asked. The three nods, and walks to the dorm.

Ben, Jay, Carlos, and Evie look at Mal, "What's wrong," Evie asked. Mal looks at the 4, "Ben, I have to go to the isle to go talk to my father Hades," Mal says. Ben look at Mal, "For what," he asked. Mal looks at Ben, "Audrey is possessed by Maleficent, and I need to go to the isle to retrieve Hades's ember to stop this and rescue Audrey and defeat my mother once and for all," Mal says. Ben walks back and forth, "I knew Maleficent was back," he says. Mal nods and Ben hugs Mal, "I will go with you, I want to stay near you," Ben says. Mal smiles, and Jay looks at Mal, "Carlos, Evie, and I will go with you with Celia too," Jay says. Carlos and Evie nod their heads. Mal smiles, "We leave now before things get more worst," she says. Everyone nods and walks out of the room.

In the forest, Audrey looks at her Scepter, "So Ben and Mal are getting married together and now they are going to go to the isle, I think Ben should learn a lesson for marrying Mal, I am only going to be the ruler, and nothing will stop me," she says.


End file.
